


Celebration

by x Dark Massacre x (TheChichiSlaughterHouse)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU - Vegetasei, Being Filmed, Bloodplay, Bondage, M/M, Never Completed, Punishment, Rimming, Sexual Punishment, Spanking, This fic was fucking going places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/x%20Dark%20Massacre%20x
Summary: It's King Vegeta's birthday and Prince Vegeta is bored. Kakarott, his lover, wants to talk to him but is brushed off because they're in public. KakarottxVegeta.(Realised I forgot to archive this so just flinging it up here for completeness. I have no intention of finishing it.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Celebration - Dark Massacre 
> 
> Disclaimer: You don’t want to know what Dragonball Z would be like if it were mine. Honestly.

Daylight shone down upon the city of Kirei, hitting the tops of the large buildings surrounding the planet’s palace, the scarce beams illuminating the city just right, so that it looked as if it were bathed in a warm glow. The streets were littered with the Saiyan populace; from the very poor to the wildly rich, they filled the streets leading toward the home of the royalty, though only those with invitations would be allowed in.

There was a general buzzing excitement among the population of the entire planet over this day, though it was nothing more than a mere celebration of the King’s fiftieth birthday; an occasion the King himself did not wish to celebrate. King Vegeta only saw his son’s birthdays as worthy of celebration; having had so many celebrations himself that it had grown boring. He needed nothing else in this world, since they had destroyed the threat of the tyrant Frieza nearly twenty years before and now lived in relative happiness.

But still, the King’s advisors had pushed the importance of showing good faith to the planet, and thusly, the birthday party had gone ahead, the halls inside decorated in deep reds, the Saiyan royalty’s symbol emblazed upon a few flags and wall scrolls littered around. Across the room, on the right side upon entering, was a large dumbwaiter, many exotic dishes piled onto it for the guests to choose from, many waiters around the edge to help if necessary. However, the King was outside of his castle, ready to welcome in some of the higher classed attendants, an annoyed look on his face, even though he was trying to hide it.

Somehow, his partner had managed to find a way out of these proceedings, saying something to him a few days earlier about going to visit a different planet for some such reason or another, and he had let her, not remembering that his birthday was to be soon. As he stood there and saw that all the guests had brought their partners with them, he regretted letting her go. Not just because he was to be alone in a sea of couples, but also because his bed was colder at night when she was not around. Growling, he snapped at one of his advisors who was trying to fuss over his expression, grabbing the front of his shirt.

Meanwhile, the King’s only son – named after himself – was talking to some of his own personal guards at one of the tables inside, having not cared to meet the diners. He was leaning back on his chair, his legs crossed and on top of the table, his arms crossed also as he talked to Nappa and Radditz. Nappa was an elite level guard who, despite his age, was completely bald and had a moustache and Radditz was a lower level of guard, with hair almost down to the ground and no other distinctive features. Both, the Prince had noted, were taller than him, and for that reason, he chose to stay sat down as they stood near him.

“Your father doesn’t seem too happy.” Nappa commented, chuckling darkly as he jabbed over his shoulder at the King, who still had the advisor’s shirt clutched in his fist. Looking over, Vegeta felt nothing but boredom, cursing his mother’s escape just like his father. Radditz looked over at the scene with mild interest while the smaller of the three tried not to groan, bored of the event already.

“Well, he is only fifty…” The longhaired one said, pushing a stray lock over his shoulder. “I suppose there is no real reason to fuss over something like this…”

“Who cares?” Grumbled the Prince; agitated by the lack of entertainment, looking around as if a half-naked dancing woman would appear from nowhere if he did. Sighing, the other two both turned to watch the King lose his temper, Vegeta facing a different direction entirely as he decided to count the chairs in his immediate sight. He frowned as he saw a blue-haired woman standing in the doorway, a dark ocean dress covering over what looked like a frail feminine body, causing him to smirk as she looked over at him, batting her eyelashes.

“Prince Vegeta…may I…have a word?” His gazing was interrupted by a voice coming from behind his shoulder, and so, he turned around, looking up at a taller boy who had a cheeky grin on his face. Raising an eyebrow at the apparent stranger, Vegeta turned his head back to the other two guards, smirking and rolling his eyes in a bored manner. The two older boys couldn’t help smirks as they watched their Prince turn back to the boy, waving his hand in an uncaring fashion.

“I don’t see why not… Anything to alleviate the boredom.” Chuckling, Vegeta motioned for the other to lead the way, following even as the taller teen frowned and lead him out of the hall. Passing many rooms, the Prince began to grow impatient, tail slashing through the air like a knife as the taller of the two just kept going forward, not looking back at him, nor speaking. As soon as they were far enough away from the banqueting hall for his liking, Vegeta grabbed the other’s arm. “Kakarott, what are you _doing_ here? How did you get in?!” Kakarott turned to face him, a thoughtful frown on his face.

“Isn’t it strange that Radditz didn’t recognise his only brother?” Scowling, the haughty Prince ignored the question, too focused on _why_ the teen was here to bother indulging him by answering. He shoved the taller one in the chest, aggravated again at his own lack of height as he thought to tower over him, realising he couldn’t. Tail bristling in indignation; he narrowed his eyes, indicating that Kakarott should get to the point. A normal person would not have managed to catch the subtle body movements and what they meant, but the younger of the pair knew instantaneously; having spent a lot of time with the royal had taught him much. “Alright.” He said softly, an apologetic manner in his voice as he looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck; something that a casual observer of the pair would not have understood as the smaller had not spoken a word.

“Out with it Kakarott; the stupid banquet will be starting soon.” 

“I wanted to drop by because it is a special occasion…” The taller stroked a hand down the Prince’s arm as he spoke, something tender in his voice not being missed by the older, who merely sneered to himself. “As for how I got in…I think it would be obvious to even you, Vegeta.” The dubbed ‘third-class’ Saiyan purred, knowing it would infuriate the littler one if he was secretive, jibing him and possibly provoke him into a reaction; hopefully one that meant he got touched. He felt the shorter of the two tense under his hands and couldn’t help but lick his lips for a moment.

“Very well!” Vegeta snapped, pushing at his chest to make him let go, only fulfilling his desire for the uptight royal to touch him, obvious anger and irritation in the other’s blazing eyes. “You have ‘dropped by’! Now leave!” Grating his teeth together, the older hated that Kakarott had not moved an inch from the pushes, in fact seeming to move closer to him, realising too late that he _had_ been moving closer until he was pressed right up against the body of the amused Saiyan, growling and slapping at his arm with his tail. “Get off!” He demanded, face heating as he found the other nuzzling his neck. “No!”

“I didn’t come here just for a _visit_…” The voice against his throat seemed thick with desire, and he shuddered in anger and his own response to the voice, grabbing at the shirt the other Saiyan had donned, the instinctual move making him angry at himself. “Tonight, Vegeta…I’ll be coming tonight…” The Prince hissed at the words, finally managing to struggle out of the grip, the angry look on his face just pleasing the other.

“Do as you please!” Vegeta growled, twisting away from the touches to glare at the other’s face. “But if you get caught--!” A low chuckle came from the taller, blocking off the rest of his sentence.

“I won’t.” Eyes still very narrow, the slighter Saiyan began to walk away, obviously heading off somewhere to calm down, unaware of the younger’s predatory gaze running over is body. When Vegeta had gotten out of sight, Kakarott licked his lips again, raising two fingers to his forehead…

Scowling, Vegeta stopped outside the room leading back into the hall, trying to cool his face before entering again; it would not be good if his guards thought something was up and investigated into the situation. With a sigh, he rubbed his cheek, testing the temperature before re-entering the vast room, noting instantly that the guests had all been let in, and that he could not see the blue-haired woman anywhere. Shrugging it off, he moved back over to his table, sitting as he had been earlier, both of his guards turning to him curiously.

“Who was that?” Radditz asked, making Vegeta question his intelligence for a brief moment. Snorting, he folded his arms tighter over his chest.

“Just some pathetic third-class loser thinking he could try to seduce me.” Radditz only raised an eyebrow, before shrugging it off as a grin came over Nappa’s face as he took in the information, guffawing and clutching his chest.

“What a moron!” Chuckling, Vegeta decided to keep up the charade.

“Like I would ever let such scum touch me in such a manner!” All three burst into laughter, Nappa making more cracks about the younger Saiyan, Radditz just enjoying the rare times that they got to speak to their Prince on a more personal level.

Little did they know that the Saiyan in question was only a few feet away, having disguised himself in a large white cloak and black shirt, able to hear every word from their cruel mouths. His teeth gritted as he clenched his fists, their continued mocking of him causing his anger to increase with each word of disdain the Prince added, wounding him further. The insults drilled into him, his eyes flashing in determination as he sought vengeance.

His lover was going to pay for that.

The night went on exactly how the advisors had planned; all who had entered the feast had enjoyed themselves greatly and it seemed that all were pleased with the King – who had done nothing except sit there and look bored, truth be told – cheering for him as they drank copious amounts of alcohol and talked, a few drinking more than they should and harassing the others. Needless to say, those few were taken out by the guards and taken back to their homes…

As for the Prince, he had spent most of the time eating and drinking in silence, preoccupied with what his lover had said, not noticing as the blue-haired woman had come over and tried to speak to him. After not even a look of recognition, she had sulked and gone off to talk to someone else, neither Nappa nor Radditz having done anything to make the Prince take note of her. Finally snapping out of his Kakarott-induced daze, the royal growled and got up from the table, heading towards the door, unnoticed by either guard as they were trying to impress some Saiyan women.

Alone, the slight Saiyan made his solitary way towards his own bed chambers, tired and bored of the hall and everyone in it, smirking to himself as he felt a thrill at having gotten away undetected; something that his lover did very often and he had been jealous of. After a long walk to his tired legs, he finally reached his bedroom, throwing open the door to find the room empty, pleased that his lover was not in there.

Looking over at his scouter, he thought for a moment to put it on, just to check where Kakarott was, before deciding against it. He was about to go to bed anyway, and as the other was not here…well, he wouldn’t have to worry about being groped while getting changed. He yawned as he slipped off his clothes, leaving himself clad only in a pair of white briefs as he slowly slid himself into the bed. Eyes heavy, he doubted that his lover would dare wake him up to have sex, no matter how aroused he was, closing them to sleep. However, he was unaware of two things.

One; Kakarott had overheard him and was angry, wanting to punish him…

And two; the taller Saiyan was barely a foot away, hidden in the shadows of his bedroom corner.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a lot of patience to wait in that corner for so long. After he had heard the small Saiyan’s scorn, he had disappeared from the hall, not caring to stay any longer than necessary, his blood boiling in his veins as he had made a few stops, collecting various ‘items’ before going back to the palace and hiding himself in the older’s bedroom. He had been here for hours, and the scent of his lover surrounding him had triggered the usual reaction, but he had refrained from doing what he normally would have done in the room alone; rummaging through the older’s things to find his underwear and steal some, or lay on the bed and masturbate – something he found to be very erotic – and spread his own scent onto the pillow so that the Prince would not be able to sleep for days, or at least, until the sheets were changed.

All he had done was stand there in silence, eyes on the door as he waited patiently for the shorter Saiyan to enter, trying not to let his anger leave any warning signs for the other to find. An eternity had passed until the slimmer Saiyan had entered, and he had almost leapt out to grab and grope at him, before holding himself at bay. He forced himself to stay stock still as the Prince had looked over at his scouter, a somewhat thoughtful look coming over his face concerning the taller Saiyan; if Vegeta used the scouter, he might be found out…

It came as a relief when the agiler of the pair began to strip off instead – well, only a relief about not being caught; other places on the younger were getting more tense – and slipped under the covers, his back to the Saiyan in the corner. Shuddering with restraint, Kakarott reminded himself of what the smaller had been saying about him, gritting his teeth and waiting for him to fall asleep, his tail lashing behind him, unnoticed.

His plan was pretty simple; using the things from his bag, he was going to torture the lithe royal until he promised never to mock him again, and possibly until he begged to be fucked, the taller’s tail fluffing at the thought. Vegeta had only ever begged once – the time when he had pulled him into an abandoned cupboard – and it had driven him crazy as he had given him what he had wanted, boxes and other items falling around them as the Prince had clawed at his back, their tails waving around in an insane manner. Trying not to growl and give himself away, he forced his tail to coil his waist, biting his lip as he saw the Prince’s body had relaxed into the sheets, indicating sleep.

In complete silence, he crouched, scooping his bag off the floor and walking slowly towards the bed, the predatory look on his face making him look as if he were a hunter about to catch the most prized of prey. Reaching the lavish bed, he floated above it, gently placing the bag near the edge, aware that any sudden movements would be seen as threatening to the Prince’s senses, and would wake him in an instant. However, it was evident that the older Saiyan didn’t view him as a danger; the amount of times they had shared a bed had made Vegeta’s body used to his presence by now, enabling him to be able to touch the supple body until he had it where he wanted it, a resounding click going unnoticed by the sleeper.

He couldn’t help a low chuckle as he surveyed his handiwork, getting a kick out of it as he moved back to the bag, pulling out a length of thick white material and proceeding to tie it around the older Saiyan’s head, doing so slowly as to not wake him up. It was a great relief when the Prince did not awake, even as it was very worrying that he could sleep through this much, but the taller of the pair kept telling himself that it was only because it was him doing so even though it barely helped.

Calming, he went into the bag again, getting out some candles to place around the room; them being purely for his enjoyment as the now bound royal would not be able to see them. If the bulkier Saiyan was honest with himself, the candles were unnecessary. He could see perfectly well in the dark room, and this was by no means a _romantic_ visit by any degree or mindset. This was revenge, though it probably would not seem like it to anyone but himself; easily mistaken as a sex game between two lovers. Nevertheless, he moved to place the candles where he wanted them, making sure that that they were scattered over the surfaces, before lighting all with a quick flick of ki.

Smirking at the newly-lighted room, he allowed his tail to swish through the air behind himself as he ducked into the bag again, his smirk turning to a frown as he considered the other things, wondering if he would even bother to use them once the older had woken up, trying to think of a way that he would incorporate them into his idea, shrugging and moving the entire bag onto the floor in case he would want anything from it later. He turned back to his lover, and for a few seconds, took in the sight. It would not be likely that he would ever get a chance to do this again after this one time. With a frown, he realised that the thought unsettled him, leaning over to pull a camera from his sack, bringing it up and taking a few quick pictures of the Prince this way.

As an after-thought, the tall Saiyan placed the camera on the side, next to one of the bigger candles, moving off the bed to set it to automatically take photos every couple of minutes, a low purr rumbling in his chest at the idea of some evidence of his ‘punishment’. When that was done, he stripped off his own clothes, dumping them on top of the ones that Vegeta had been wearing previously that day, knowing that the scent would make people suspicious – and loving it. His eyes ran over the handcuffs adorning the royal’s wrists, and the chains that they were attached to, unable to stop a smirk at his choice.

Finally, the time came to wake up the volatile Saiyan, his captor licking his lips as he bent down to wake him up the best way he knew how, his tongue sliding over the smaller’s neck and shoulders, paying special attention to his nipples, a groan coming from the body beneath him, whether in sleep or wakefulness, the taller didn’t know, or really care at this point. Feeling a bit cruel, he bit down onto the left one, feeling his lover jerk under him, a cry coming from the lips that mocked him as he felt Vegeta tug at the bindings around his wrists, watching the Prince’s tail fluff as he pulled back, his voice sounding dark, even to himself.

“I see you’re up.” He almost laughed when the older Saiyan’s body relaxed into the sheets, hearing him huff, still tugging at the handcuffs around his wrists. Vegeta obviously thought it was a safe sex game…

“Kakarott! Dammit, I was sleeping!” The Prince protested, tugging harder. “When did you get in? What is the meaning of this?!” The smaller Saiyan’s questions got on the younger’s nerves, and so, he leaned forward, preventing any more from coming out of his lover’s mouth by covering it with his own, amused that Vegeta was surprised by it, feeling teeth bite at his lips and tongue, pulling back to nibble along the royal’s jaw, something he knew that drove the other wild. “Uhhhhnggg…” Stroking his hands down to the slimmer’s hips; he moved to whisper into his ear.

“Isn’t it all obvious…?” He could feel the body shivering under his hands, knowing that it was not fear, but arousal causing this reaction, chuckling in response. A gasp came from his Prince at the chuckle, and the tall Saiyan moved back again to look at the other’s face, seeing it heated and somewhat willing.

“I didn’t think you were into _this_, Kakarott…” The older of the pair commented, bringing back the breathy chuckle as a hand stroked down between his legs, a tinge of amusement in his captor’s voice.

“I didn’t think you were either.” A smirk covered Vegeta’s face until the taller had decided that he had enough of the smart-ass expression on the bound Saiyan, moving away from him, only to flip him over. The second that the smaller’s face hit the pillow was the second that he realised that he was not in control of the situation, causing him to struggle. Hands gripped his hips again and he was lifted, gasping when he felt the taller slide under him so that he was spread out over his young lover’s lap. A firm hand stroked over his ass and he tensed, sure that he knew what was going to happen as Kakarott leaned down, whispering just loud enough for him to hear. “This is a punishment, Vegeta.” Growling, he snapped back.

“A punishment? From you?” It came out as a disdainful sneer, though Vegeta had not meant it to. Instead of explaining himself, however, the Prince continued, squirming. “Like hell. I haven’t done anything wrong.” The end of his sentence was finished with a yowl as the taller Saiyan roughly slapped his ass, hard enough to leave a bright red mark.

“Of course not! After all, I’m just a pathetic third-class _loser_ thinking he could try to seduce you.” The taller’s words were like venom as he spat the insult, Vegeta’s body tensing up guiltily, though Kakarott did not stop there. “I’m just scum that you would _never_ let touch you.” There was a pause of silence, the taller being filled with such anger that he could not continue speaking, the older Saiyan not knowing what to say. “Of course. You said that, didn’t you?” The hand on his ass was not at all gentle – though it was doing nothing but rest there – it was ominous, and he knew he could say nothing to redeem himself, no justification of what he had said. A low growl met his ears. “Go on! Deny it!”

“I can’t!” The strong hand slammed down onto his backside again, causing him to yell in pain, somewhat annoyed that the palace guards were either ignoring or unable to hear him, squirming on his lover’s lap, feeling something hard against his thigh, hissing through his teeth. “Pervert!” His accusation just earned him another hit, harder than the previous ones, just confirming to him that the other was enjoying hurting him, struggling more in the bindings. 

“Liar.” The taller responded flatly. He craned his head to try and look at his lover’s face, but the blindfold prevented him from seeing the look of anger that Kakarott was showing, feeling like he was being smirked at and growling. 

“You basta-” The hand cracked down on the softest part of his ass and he screamed as the slaps didn’t stop, being peppered over every inch of his behind, his hips jerking as they got progressively harder. A braying laugh met his ears as one cheek was suddenly squeezed, aggravating all the places where the hand had previously hit, causing him to hiss.

“Naughty, dirty Prince. Getting off on something so _kinky_.” Kakarott growled, angry that Vegeta seemed to be enjoying the punishment he had tried to prepare, vaguely aware that he himself was enjoying it as well, a part of him very excited about the royal’s response to the would-be torture. As it was, his lover was bucking and writhing against him, stimulating his aching cock even as he felt the other’s against his own thigh, chuckling before smattering a few harder slaps to the more sensitive areas. “What _would_ your mother say?” He felt the Prince’s chest vibrate against his leg with a growl and slapped him again. “Behave.” Stroking over the abused skin, he moved forward, turning the royal over onto his back, running a finger along his lover’s bottom lip lightly, knowing how ticklish it was, a smirk coming over his face as he moved his finger away, Vegeta hurriedly chewing his lip.

Amused, he looked over at the camera, stroking his hand down his lover’s body to pet his cock, hearing the shutter click ever-so-quietly, knowing Vegeta had no clue what was going on. He was rewarded with an arch of the older’s back, a soft muffled cry of his name making him lean down, licking over the shorter’s cheek, loving the shudder that raced through the squirming Prince in response.

“K-Kakarott…” The older whimpered, struggling a little in the binds, an imploring look on his face causing the taller Saiyan to smile and stroke him slowly, in a teasing way to drive him crazy, the Prince’s tail finally making a move and coiling his wrist, his own having unknowingly already coiled his lover’s thigh. With a lust-filled voice, the younger Saiyan purred to his captive, his other arm holding the royal still even as Vegeta tried to buck his hips. “A-Ah…please…” Laughing throatily, the third-class stroked him harder.

“Please what, Vegeta?” Narrow hips bucked into his hand as he watched the smaller’s face flush with pleasure, a growl building in his throat that the older was just taking pleasure from him instead of reciprocating, causing him to let go. A cry of disappointment met his ears and caused him to go over the edge, pulling away from the squirming body to kneel next to it, his own erection demanding attention. “Vegeta…” He growled lowly, noticing how the Prince gasped for air, a dazed look on his face as he looked over, an uncomprehending expression making the taller angry. It was as if a light had gone on in the smaller’s head as his tail moved up, coiling his captor’s cock, ruffling and tugging at it, a dark-sounding purr coming from the bigger Saiyan as the smaller licked his lips.

“Kakarott…” The elder of the pair gasped, shocked when a hand enclosed around his tail, petting it and rubbing it more firmly against the member, the hungry noises coming from his lover’s lips making him jealously buck his hips, growling himself. “Kakato…” The nickname caused the taller to open his eyes, staring at the bound form in surprise, the pleasure and lust still showing through as he seemed to digest the new nickname. Suddenly, the hand around his tail was gone, the younger Saiyan crouching between his legs to start licking and kissing down his chest, the bossy Prince still bucking his hips up, grinding against his abs as Kakarott bent lower, lapping over his stomach. A quick kiss was given to his erection, then his hips were lifted up, the tongue roughly lapping over his entrance, causing him to grab at thin air, his hands still suspended as he panted, cursing the blindfold.

A low moan met his ears as he was lifted higher, tugging at the binds futilely, annoyed to feel something soft covering his wrists, much preferring the feeling of cold metal to…fluff. His lover’s coarse tongue drove him crazy as it pushed into him, licking around his insides and causing him to cry out, angry and ashamed in himself for being so vocal. Part of what thrilled them both about this relationship was the need to be as quiet as they could so as not to get caught by anyone and make the relationship last longer, but for some reason tonight, he could just not help himself; something was different.

He blamed the cuffs.

Shuddering at a particularly hard lick, the dazed Prince wondered how this was a ‘punishment’. Basically, all the younger Saiyan had done was tease him and please him, not having done anything that the shorter Saiyan would consider punishment by any stretch of the imagination. Possibly, the other felt that the spanking was good enough, but he had enjoyed it so much that it would not be any incentive to _behave_ if that would be waiting for him if he didn’t… Suddenly, a hand grabbed his ass in a harsh manner, making him howl and buck his hips in the grip, despite the little that it accomplished.

Before he knew it, he had been twisted around in the binds; arms crossing over his head as his knees were bent and he was sank into, Kakarott snarling ferally into his ear as he hissed at the somewhat rough entry. Hands had his hips in a death-grip as the younger Saiyan shifted his own into him, small mewls wanting to escape Vegeta’s throat, though he refused to let them. Gradually, the shifting seemed to stop, panting breaths flowing over his ear as the tongue traced around the edge, making him bite his lip to keep in a gasp at the erotic touch; his ear being one of his strong hotspots.

“My Prince…” The taller Saiyan groaned, the dark lust in his voice causing the elder Saiyan to shudder around him, a nip to his ear lobe ripping a moan from the Saiyan royal’s lips. The sound urged the third-class on; his hips drawing back only to slam in again in an immediate hard pace, Vegeta yowling as the thrusts aggravated his spanked ass into aching dully at the slightest touch. Trying vainly to regain his breath as he was thrust into again, the Prince felt the need to grab something, his tail fluffing up violently against his lover’s stomach, knowing the feeling would just drive him on, proven right as a harder thrust slammed against him, ripping another cry from his throat.

“Kakato!” Trembling in the binds, he felt the taller Saiyan move his hands to his back, panting heavily, too caught up in the pleasure to even think about what they were there for. It was a shock, then, when nails dug into his back and the hands raked down, drawing blood, making him yell louder. “K-Kakarott?!” All he received was a dark chuckle, the hips shifting faster into him as his lover’s strong hands moved under his body, resting on his chest and making him draw in a sharp breath. “N-No more…” Desperate, the Prince almost considered begging the taller of the two to stop scratching him, shaking violently already, anticipation jolting through him and making his tail fluff out more. As his protest was ignored, and the nails ripped down his front, the smaller Saiyan realised in shock that he was enjoying this _as well_. Shame tried to take priority over his other emotions for a moment, but quickly faded as the nails stopped at his stomach, smooth palms moving down over his abdomen and cupping his hips as teeth nipped his neck.

Panting, the taller Saiyan was finding it hard to keep his level of control, still thinking of other ways to punish the older Saiyan while still enjoying himself, the heat around his cock getting even more addictive than usual at Vegeta’s instinct to clench when he felt pain. Snarling, he was determined to make sure that the Prince received a suitable punishment, and, smirking, he knew exactly what to do.

Pressing his fingers into the scratches, he heard a gasp of pain and a tight clench caused him to groan, shoving his hips harder against his older lover, knowing that it drove him crazy. Dragging his fingers through the cuts again, he growled as he saw blood on his fingertips, leaning closer to the smaller Saiyan to lick it from his fingertips, pressing them to the Prince’s lips straight after, not surprised when they were greedily sucked on.

“Mmmm…” Purring, he whispered into his lover’s ear, licking the lobe gently. “Maybe I should have you suck my cock after this…” The tensing of the royal’s body showed his shock at the taller’s words, amusing the younger immensely. Carefully, he took his fingers from the elder’s mouth, running them down his neck and rubbing the scratches gently, hearing a hiss. “Vegeta…” Worshipping his lover with words, he slammed into the other’s eager body, feeling himself start to grow desperate for his own release, almost sure that the Prince would be as needy for it as he. Vegeta’s whimpers under him were causing him to want to move even harder, but he wanted to keep his pace, licking over the smaller’s neck mischievously, a hand slowly stroking down the older Saiyan’s chest, over his abdomen and even lower to tease his erection, hearing a gasp and a wail of his name.

“Kakarott!”

Hearing the shutter on the camera continue to click away, the taller felt a thrill run through him; the idea of looking at the pictures later making his tail fluff even as the smaller Saiyan’s draped itself over his hips, making him blink at the gesture. For a moment, he had completely stopped, then, realising this, he continued, trying to act as if there hadn’t been a lapse in his movements, the fur over his hips causing him to feel even more aroused. The older Saiyan was snarling beneath him, panting, sweat dripping from his body as he was forced still; his tail jerking slightly against the taller’s skin with each thrust even as his younger lover’s hand curled his erection, stroking roughly.

“Vegeta…”

“_Ah_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It abruptly stops there. Lol.


End file.
